


Of Sweet Surprises

by Starks-Sweetheart (raebands)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, High School Student Peter Parker, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Peter Parker, Tony is a dick, but Peter is still in high school, but it turns out alright, he wisens up in the end, not explicitly underage, y'all get to make him however old you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebands/pseuds/Starks-Sweetheart
Summary: “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good,” Peter Parker says exactly two weeks after he and Tony Stark first have sex.In which Peter discovers that some men can get pregnant. And he's one of them.





	Of Sweet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for pregnancy. Especially male pregnancy. And I'm never gonna stop writing it.  
There's some discussion of abortion in this. Decisions have to be made. If the topic is triggering for you, please leave. Take care of yourself.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good,” Peter Parker says exactly two weeks after he and Tony Stark first have sex. 

"It's okay, kid. It's probably just a cold."

"I know what a cold feels like, Mr. Stark." He's almost crying now because _he doesn't know what's going on and Tony doesn't believe him_. "This is bad. My stomach is all in knots, and I've been sick every morning. Just the smell of your coffee is about to make me puke. I think I need to go to the doctor..."

"Look, really. I'm sure it's nothing. You just take a break from the lab today, okay? Take a nap or something," is what Tony says. It can't be anything else. Peter probably got himself all worked up over the fact that they had sex, and he made himself sick. It happens to a lot of people.

Peter just sort of nods and does as he's told, tears brimming in his cheeks. He's always been sensitive, but he never cries about being sick. So why in the world is he acting this way? It doesn't make sense. 

Two weeks after that, he feels even worse. He can barely get up in the morning. When he does, all he can choke down is toast, and sometimes tea. Only then does Tony really start to take it seriously. 

So he takes Peter to one of his trusted doctors. Someone who can keep his mouth shut about Spider-Man. 

This turns out to be a very wise decision, since the doctor chooses to run some very odd tests - who tests a teenage boy for pregnancy? - which come back with even stranger results. 

"So, there are only two possibilities," the doctor says, looking at Peter - who is as white as the gown he has on - and Tony - who looks grim, with his hand on Peter's back gently. "You're either pregnant, or you have cancer."

Peter lets out a sort of hiccup sound, eyes going round. That is the exact opposite of what he hoped a trip to the doctor would do. This just makes him more terrified than he already was. Tears roll steadily down his cheeks. Neither of those is something he wants to deal with. Cancer? He could die. A baby? He's still a kid himself. How is he supposed to raise a child? 

Beside him, Tony stiffens considerably. He holds his breath. This is a joke. That's not possible. It was one time. No one gets pregnant the first time they have sex. And surely not a teenager. And definitely not teenage _boys_. They're, like, the last on the list of possible mothers. Parents? What the hell is he even supposed to call this? Peter. 

Tony finally looks down at the boy and feels his heart shatter. The poor kid looks completely shocked. He isn't breathing, either, save for a few tiny shaking breaths. And he's already got tears streaking down his perfect cheeks.

"It's very hard to tell at this point which it is," the doctor continues, his voice going soft as he watches the two. "We can do a couple scans to see if any cancer is visible at the time. Judging by the time frame, we won't be able to tell if you're pregnant for a little while longer. It's a bit harder to detect with male pregnancies."

The words go in one ear and right out the other. Peter can't pay attention. He's either going to die or have his life stripped away from him. It's a good thing that Tony pays attention to what's going on. And he really does. He listens intently to the doctor, weighing their options. 

"Peter? Hey, why don't we do a couple more tests, okay? Some scans, like he said," Tony says softly, looking down tenderly at the boy.

He expects a nod. Maybe a word or two. But he doesn't expect Peter to throw his arms around him, sobbing openly into his chest. Tony's shirt quickly gets soaked. 

"I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark," comes the broken sob. "I don't wanna go. Please. I don't wanna go."

Tony can't tell what he's talking about. He doesn't want to go to the test? He doesn't want to find out? That's not an option. Then Peter whimpers out another sentence. 

"I don't wanna die..."

Of course. His mind jumped automatically to the worst possible scenario. Tony should have expected that. 

He gently rubs Peter's back, casting a look at the doctor, who quickly excuses himself from the room. Tony kisses the top of Peter's head, holding him close.

"You're not gonna die, okay?" He reassures quietly. "It's alright. You're not gonna die. We got here really early, remember? They're gonna be able to help you. I promise. You'll be okay. I've got you. We're in this together, baby."

Baby. The word is heavy on his tongue.  _ Baby _ . He plays around with it in his mind, thinking of all the possibilities. Nothing is set in stone, though. He isn't sure that Peter is pregnant. And if he is, he might not even want to keep the baby. He is still a teenager, after all. Not to mention the fact that he's fucking Spider-Man. 

Despite the situation, Tony chuckles inwardly at that sentence. That's what got them into this mess.

“Promise?” Peter parrots, looking up at Tony with those wonderful - but currently heart wrenching - brown eyes. “You promise I’m gonna be okay?”

Immediately, Tony nods. Of course Peter is going to be okay. Tony has the best doctors. The best treatment. And Peter will too. Anything else is unthinkable. 

“You’re gonna be just fine. I promise.” 

They run more tests and do more scans. Every pregnancy test comes back positive. Every scan comes back negative. It doesn’t take a doctor to tell them what that means. And yet, the doctor confirms it.    
  


“I’m unsure if this is good or bad for the two of you, but you are pregnant, Mr. Parker,” he says, delivering the news as carefully as he can. “Either that or every single one of the dozens of tests Mr. Stark had us run was inaccurate. I can recommend a couple different courses of action, depending on how you choose to go forward with this.” 

It takes them a moment to figure out what he’s talking about. There’s only one way to “go forward with this”, isn’t there? Peter’s going to have a baby. 

When he looks at the doctor again, he realizes what he means. He doesn’t have to keep this baby. 

Before he says anything, he looks up at Tony. Without even looking down at him, Tony speaks. 

“He’s keeping the baby,” he says decisively, arm tightening around Peter’s shoulders. “ _ We’re  _ keeping the baby.” 

Peter swallows softly. While he doesn’t have any immediate desire to have an abortion, he does want to be able to look at his options. But Tony pretty much just blew that out of the water completely. 

Fortunately, the doctor seems to see what’s going on. He gives a little nod and then holds a pamphlet out. Tony tries to take it, but the doctor pulls it back. He makes sure that Peter gets it in his own hands. As much as he cares about Tony, he won’t allow him to take complete control over the decision here. Peter is the one who would have to carry the baby, and he’d likely be the one to do most of the caring. 

After the doctor leaves, Peter gets dressed again. He feels very much out of the world. This isn’t fair. He’s pregnant. It was one time! Just one time! What are the odds of that? 

He’s probably going to be stuck with this baby because apparently Tony wants it, and Peter can’t do that - he can’t get an abortion if Tony wants the kid. It’s his baby, too. None of this is fair at all. 

Tony watches with a stoic expression. Peter’s pregnant. He’s going to have a baby, and it’s his fault. He’s the one who did this to the poor kid. What is his aunt going to think? What is the rest of the world going to think? They’ll find out eventually. When Spider-Man and Iron Man have a child, the world _will_ find out. 

When Peter is dressed, Tony wordlessly loops his arm around the boy’s back, leading him out of the hospital and to the car. The drive back to the compound is silent. Where Tony would usually have music, the only sound is the tires on the road and a faint hum of the engine. 

Peter leans against the car door, staring out of the window. He feels like some pathetic music video, just watching all the other cars go by with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Once they’re finally there, Peter heads straight to his room. Tony stops him with a single sound in the back of his throat. He turns and looks at him, an adorably angry look on his ruddy face. 

“We need to talk, bud.” Tony’s tone and words leave no room for discussion. “Come on.” 

He leads Peter to his own room, locking the door behind them and having JARVIS soundproof the room. After sitting Peter down on the bed he pulls the pamphlet out of the boy’s back pocket. 

“This is a no, okay?”   
  
“But Mr. Stark-”   
  


“God, what part of ‘no’ don’t you understand?” 

“It’s not-”

“No, alright?” Tony shouts, making Peter recoil and blink. Tony sits on the bed beside Peter, rubbing his face tiredly. “No. It’s just as much my kid as yours, okay? And you’re not going to…. Just because we didn’t use a condom doesn’t mean that…. God, this is so much harder than I thought it would be.”

Peter is silent for a moment, looking at the man in distress beside him. He knows how he feels. He wishes this hadn’t happened. He doesn’t want to have to make this decision either. But it’s something that they have to do. They have to do this. Whatever the hell  _ this _ is. He wouldn’t change the fact that they had sex, but if he could go back in time, Peter would make sure that they used condoms. 

“I just think we really need to think about this,” Peter whispers slowly and carefully. “This is a lifelong commitment, and… I… don’t… know if I’m… ready for that.” 

Tony shakes his head, mumbling something under his breath. Peter wishes he could hear. Wishes Tony would speak up. Muttering isn’t going to help anyone. 

“I just want to keep my options open, at least for now,” Peter continues. “And I wanna tell Aunt May. I want to know what she thinks, too, okay? This affects me more than it does you, and I want my family to know.”

Instead of being mature and level headed, like Peter hoped he would be, Tony gets up off of the bed with a huff. He paces a bit, running a hand through his hair. He knows that Peter is right. He can’t force him to have a baby. Even if it’s his. But how is he supposed to balance that with the fact that he wants to keep it? Obviously it isn’t that he has a right to it. He has no more of a right to keep the child than Peter has to free himself of it. So why is this so hard? 

“Yeah,” he finally says, forcing himself to give a tight-lipped smile. “Yeah, you’re right. Keep your options open. That’s great. I, uh, I think I wanna be alone tonight, okay kid?” 

Peter nods dumbly, feeling his throat close up. He’s going to cry. Again. Tony is mad at him. He’s hurt. They both are. So Peter stands from the bed and grabs the pamphlet from the dresser where Tony left it. He ducks his head as he walks past the man, feeling his eyes on him. Usually they would kiss. Usually they would fall asleep in one another’s arms. But that’s not happening tonight. On a night when it most definitely  _ should _ be happening. 

Instead of sleeping, Peter stays up practically all night, reading articles online. Articles from both sides. He wants to be well-informed, after all. He cries reading them.

The next day, he goes back home without even saying hello or goodbye to Tony. He cries on the train. 

He cries again when he tells his aunt. She cries with him. She helps him understand everything, talking through it all with him. She wants him to be safe and happy. She wants him to be okay. Once he’s made up his mind, they cry again. 

Peter falls asleep with his hand on his belly and tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking his pillow. And a smile on his lips. 

The day after that, Peter skips school. He goes back to the compound, shaking nervously. He’s made up his mind - on his own, but with guidance from May - and it’s time to tell Tony. 

JARVIS lets him in without any problems, as usual. Tony’s told the AI to always let Peter in, no matter the time or occasion. He makes his way to the lab without even having to ask JARVIS if that’s where Tony is. That’s where he always is. Especially when he’s upset about something. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter says nervously, having to shout over the loud music. It immediately gets quieter. “I, uh… I wanted… I need to talk to you.”

Tony stares at him, not speaking. He has nothing to say. Peter knows his stance on what he’s undoubtedly here to talk about. Peter knows he wants the baby. But Tony knows that it’s important to Peter to get whatever choice he wants. That’s when Tony realizes that maybe Peter is scared. 

“Yeah, okay,” Tony says with a tiny smile, putting his work down and walking over to Peter. 

He puts his arm around him gently, guiding him once again into the bedroom. It’s better for whatever news to be delivered in the comfort of a bedroom rather than the coldness of the lab. Once they’re on the bed again, Tony leans over and kisses Peter’s nose gently. Then his lips. Softly. Reverently. 

“I’m behind you, okay?” Tony breathes, taking Peter’s hand. “Whatever you choose, I’m gonna back you on it. I’m here for you.” 

Those words nearly make Peter cry. But there’s no reason to be upset. Tony’s going to support him. No matter what happens. So Peter returns the kiss, takes Tony’s other hand, and swallows softly. 

“I’m going to keep the baby, Tony,” he whispers, looking Tony from one eye to the other while he waits for a reaction. 

He gets it a moment later. Tony’s mouth goes slack. His eyes round out and then soften so quickly it's almost impossible to see. Then he tugs Peter into a tight hug, kissing his ear, neck, and shoulder. Peter can hear the shaky breaths coming from his mouth. Tony’s crying. And just like that, so is Peter. They cling onto one another crying. But they’re happy tears. 

“Oh my god, really? Yeah?” Tony breathes when he finally pulls away. Peter just nods, smiling and laughing through his tears. 

“Yeah, really,” he says, leaning forward to kiss Tony again. “We’re gonna have a baby. Tony, we’re gonna have a baby. We  _ have _ a baby. You’re a dad!”

Tony grins impossibly wider at that. He pulls Peter down onto the bed, kissing him over and over, loving the way Peter laughs between the kisses and how he threads his fingers through his hair. When he hears a soft hitch in the boy’s breath, well… he couldn’t complain. They had celebrating to do. 


End file.
